Kedok
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: So, penulis novel erotis yang terjual lebih dari dua juta kopi se-Jepang adalah seorang gadis sembilan belas tahun, kikuk, kolot, nerd dan masih.. Errr—PERAWAN? / Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan apa yang kau tulis, hm.. Hime? / DISCONTINUED - SORRY
1. Novel

**So, penulis novel erotis yang terjual lebih dari dua juta kopi se-Jepang dalam waktu setengah tahun adalah seorang gadis sembilan belas tahun, kikuk, kolot,** _ **nerd**_ **dan masih..**

 **Errr—PERAWAN?**

 **Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan apa yang kau tulis, hm..** _ **Hime?**_

.

* * *

.

 **×Natsumidouri×**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sesuka U. × Hinata H.

 _ **M**_ -rated for safety

.

If You Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

 **JANGAN SCROLL KE BAWAH KALO GAK SIAP DOSA NAMBAH DAN PIKIRAN MENGERUH.**

 **INGATLAH, TUHAN SELALU MENGAWASI.. :)**

 **.**

* * *

.

Suara geraman terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi sebuah kamar, sesekali terdengar layaknya rintihan lirih. Geraman terdengar dari bibir seorang pria dengan wajah yang sulit dicerna. Duduk di atas dudukan toilet, ia masih berpakaian lengkap kecuali celananya yang sedikit diturunkan.

Di luar matahari hendak kembali ke peraduan, beberapa orang masih tenggelam dalam rutinitasnya, ada juga yang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sementara di kamar mandi yang harusnya dingin dan lembab itu terasa memanas dengan sendirinya. Lantai keramik yang harusnya bersih kini berhias akan _tissue-tissue_ yang tercecer. Tangan sang pria menggenggam sesuatu di balik celananya, melakukan kegiatan asing yang tak dapat terlihat bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Merasa kurang leluasa, ia kembali menurunkan celana hingga terjatuh di atas keramik putih toilet.

Jelas itu bukan rintihan pilu atau kesakitan akan adanya luka. Melainkan geraman ekspresi untuk mencapai kepuasan diri sendiri, mengingat aktifitas tangannya yang tak henti pada area privasi.

Naik turun, kanan kiri. Mengelus dan membelai. Meremas dan mengocok. Memijat dan mengurut.

Ia melakukannya berkali-kali, berulang-ulang, tak peduli berapa kali jarum jam berputar. Hanya dengan satu media, tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah buku setebal dua setengah sentimeter.

Mata arang itu kadang setia menelusuri setiap apa yang tercetak di dalamnya. Sesekali jua keduanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak yang berhias bulu mata lentik. Sang pemilik memejam, mencoba mem-visualisasi tiap apa yang tercetak pada lembaran kertas. Fantasi liar pria dewasa terus berputar di otaknya. Membayangkan jika dirinya salah satu tokoh cerita. Membayangkan ia berlaku sebagaimana tokoh pria lakukan. Membayangkan ia menerima apa yang tokoh itu terima.

Begitu menghayati hingga kepuasan dan kenikmatan tokoh itu seakan merasuk dalam dirinya.

Ruangan semakin memanas setelah geraman tanda puncak kepuasan terdengar. Nafas tersenggal, keringat terkucur, serta detak yang tak dapat diatur, layaknya pasca latih badan. Yang membedakan hanya satu. Wajah yang memerah, dan rasa puas yang ada di dalam benak.

Kedua _onyx_ kembali terfokus pada lembaran di depannya, masih tak percaya jika ia dapat terhanyut dalam barisan huruf. Seolah kalimat itu mengandung mantra magis yang dapat menghipnotisnya. Membawanya menjadi tokoh pria itu, dan pasangan **'tokoh'** nya ia diandaikan sebagai..

 **Gadis itu.**

.

.

Tangan mungil itu masih setia menari diatas _keyboard._ Kesepuluh jemarinya mengetik dengan cepat, bergerak lincah dari _tuts_ satu ke _tuts_ lainnya. Ia menuliskan apa yang ia imajinasikan, menjadi susunan kata yang begitu apik. Indah dibaca.

Namun setelah ribuan karakter ia ketik, tangannya bergetar di atas _keyboard,_ jari-jarinya tak lagi bergerak cepat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar pada pelipis gadis itu—si penulis. Mata bulannya bergerak gelisah di balik kacamata _half-frame_ nya. Pipi tembam dan seluruh wajahnya bersemu samar, dan semakin memerah seiring bertambahnya tulisannya.

Walau demikian, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Tangannya.. otaknya.. tak mau berhenti memikirkan setiap kejadian yang mendetail. Tak bisa berhenti menulis hal tabu..

Tangan itu masih bergetar ketika adegan yang ia tulis selesai. Nafasnya terengah, walau ia tak menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih. Dua manik _lavender_ menatap tak percaya pada _monitor._ Dan juga getaran tangannya tak mau melambat, seakan tersetrum beberapa _volt_ listrik, seakan tangannya sendiri dapat menghasilkan gempa lokal. Selalu seperti itu semenjak ia mulai menulis cerita **ini**. Selalu seperti itu ketika mencapai adegan **ini**. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menulis cerita yang demikian. Cerita dengan adegan dewasa yang entah kenapa selalu muncul di pikirannya ketika ia mulai menulis.

Sejujurnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak memperuntukkan ceritanya—novelnya—untuk dewasa. Tapi entah kenapa, otaknya tak mau berhenti memikirkan hal itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan ceritanya. Jari-jarinya, seolah bekerjasama mengetik alur—jalan cerita menuju adegan **itu**.

Mata bulannya masih melirik **calon** karya keduanya. Ada rasa ragu untuk mengajukannya pada editor. Perasaan ragu yang sama ketika karya debutnya. Karya pertama yang sebenarnya ia tak berniat untuk memperoleh keuntungan. Tapi, iseng berhadiah, dan karena alasan **khusus** , ia mencoba mencari peruntungan dengan mengirimkannya pada penerbit. Dan herannya, diterima.

Karya keduanya ini bukan sekuel dari sebelumnya. Jelas tema, tokoh dan jalan ceritanya berbeda. Tapi ada satu persamaannya.

Sama-sama hanya boleh dikonsumsi oleh yang cukup usia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **»«**_

 _ **.**_

Bunyi panggilan masuk dari ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas samping tempat tidur terdengar bersamaan ketika pemuda dengan model rambut aneh itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Menjawab dengan gumaman setelah mengetahui si penelepon.

" _Hoi,_ Teme! _Kudengar kau sudah pulang. Ayo kita bertemu di kafe samping kampusku!"_ suara cempreng riang di ujung sana membuat pemuda itu seketika menjauhkan telpon genggam dari telinganya.

" _Ck!_ Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, _Dobe!"_ itu terdengar lebih mirip geraman kesal dari pada kalimat tanya.

" _Hehehe, maaf,"_ si _Teme_ bisa membayangkan lawan bicaranya sedang _nyengir innocent_ sambil menggaruk bagian belakang rambut duriannya. _"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisa kan?"_ lanjut si _Dobe_ lebih pelan namun tak dapat menyamarkan nada semangat sekaligus membujuk si dalamnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Tanpa basa-basi.

" _Oh.. ayolah, Sasuke.. ini sekalian kan, merayakan kelulusanmu yang lebih cepat dari kami."_ Bujukan kecil layaknya anak kecil meminta permen dilayangkan _'si Dobe'._

" _Ck!_ Jika kau minta hal itu, jangan hanya minta padaku! Minta sana pada Shikamaru!"

" _Minggu lalu Shikamaru sudah mentraktir Chouji dan lainnya ketika aku pergi ke menjenguk nenek Tsunade yang sakit. Ketika aku minta jatahku, Si nanas itu sudah pergi ke Suna.."_ Sasuke tau, sekalipun Shikamaru masih ada di Konoha ia tetap akan menolak untuk mentraktir Naruto. Pasalnya nafsu makan bocah kuning tak beda jauh dengan pemuda Akimichi. Terlebih jika itu menyangkut ramen. Siap-siap saja mendengar ratapan—jeritan dompet. _"Jadi, berhubung aku belum dapat jatah traktiran dan kau sudah pulang, kau traktir aku, ya!"_ Dasar. Bilang saja ingin dapat gratisan, pakai alasan kelulusannya biar dapat traktiran. Lagi pula, salah sendiri tidak ikut acara Shikamaru. _"Ayolah, Sasuke.. aku kan sudah memberikan novel terbaru itu padamu.. Bagaimana? Mau ya?"_

" _Ck!_ Kau membuatku ingin muntah mendengarmu memohon seperti itu. Menjijikan." Ketus Sasuke. "Hah.. baiklah. Memang kapan kau mau kutraktir?" tanyanya menyerah.

" _Malam ini saja. Bagaimana?"_ Nada riang temannya kembali terdengar.

Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban dan langsung membanting ponselnya ke ranjang setelah menutup nya. Berbaring mengistirahatkan diri setelah permainan panasnya di toilet.

Tangannya kembali menjangkau novel yang menemani permainannya. Ia membolak-balik novel itu tanpa berniat membukanya ataupun membacanya kembali. Ini bukan kali pertama ia membaca novel erotis.. Tentu saja. Bersahabat dengan cucu penulis erotis terlaris di zamannya—yang sekarang pensiun dan memilih mendirikan perusahaan penerbit dimana juga menerbitkan novel yang tengah ia pegang—membuat Sasuke mau tak mau membaca setiap buku yang sahabatnya itu berikan padanya tiap kali ia pulang ke tanah lahirnya. Termasuk buku erotis karya kakek sahabatnya dulu dan buku-novel lain yang sejenis dari penulis yang berbeda. Sasuke juga sudah sering menonton video biru. Atau malah yang nyata—yakni wanita jalang yang dapat dengan mudah ia dapatkan secepat ia menjentikkan jari.

Tapi.. tak ada yang membuat Sasuke begitu terpengaruh hingga tak dapat menahan untuk memuaskan diri sendiri. Sebenarnya ia dapat memanggil seorang wanita tuna susila, ia pernah mencobanya dan berakhir dengan hilangnya nafsu dalam sekejap karena wanita yang bergelayut manja padanya bukan seseorang yang ia harapkan. Justru sikap mereka layaknya penjilat membuat Sasuke jijik dan muak di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia lebih memilih memuaskan diri sendiri. _Beronani_. Tentunya dengan bantuan novel itu. Seorang Uchiha beronani dengan bantuan novel, daripada memuaskan hasrat dengan menghabiskan uangnya dengan wanita, **huh?** Dunia pasti sudah gila. Atau Sasuke yang gila.

Ya, dia gila. Novel itu yang mampu membuatnya gila. Yang memuat bait demi bait romansa dewasa. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, bagaimana hanya dengan sebuah buku membuat ia dapat mencapai kepuasan. Membuat ia merasakan khayalan dimana ia menjadi tokoh di dalamnya. Dan khayalan itu, terasa nyata. Sangat.

Dan Sasuke, selalu menghayalkan dirinya dan gadis itu sebagai pasangannya. Hanya gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah lima tahun ini tak pernah ia temui atau dengar kabarnya. Cinta lama dengan adik kenalannya, yang Sasuke fikir sudah hilang, nyatanya masih terpendam. Sasuke fikir ia sudah melupakan gadis itu, tapi entah bagaimana.. ketika membaca novel biru yang ia dapatkan dari sahabat kuningnya satu bulan yang lalu itu, ia teringat kembali pada cinta sepihaknya, yang kemudian terjerat dalam khayal yang antara dirinya dan gadis itu.

Jujur, sekarang Sasuke begitu merindukannya. Kira-kira bagaimana, ya kabarnya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **•**_ _ **•**_ _ **•**_

 _ **.**_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat gadis yang sedari tadi menatap tangannya sendiri itu terperanjat. Ia sedikit berteriak _'sebentar'_ sambil menekan tombol **control** dan **s** secara bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya men- _close_ jendela aplikasi pengolah kata dan mengganti mode laptopnya menjadi _sleep._

"Kenapa lama sekali?" cerocos gadis di depannya kala si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

"Aah.. maaf, tadi.. _eum,_ aku ada di toilet." Ucapnya gugup, matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus—kebiasaannya kala berbohong—yang untungnya tak disadari si tamu. "Ayo masuk, Tenten _-neesan_.." ajaknya ramah.

"Aah, tidak perlu." Gadis yang menyepol dua rambut coklatnya itu mengibas-ngibas tangan di depan wajah. "Justru aku kesini mau meminta tolong padamu, Hinata.." ucapnya dengan mata memelas. Sementara gadis di depannya tak menjawab, hanya melempar tatapan bertanya.

" _Eum,_ pelatih Lee- _kun_ tadi menghubungiku. Tadi dia mengatakan Lee- _kun_ dilarikan ke rumah sakit karna cedera pada punggungnya. Aku.. khawatir." Ooh, nada bicara Tenten sekarang menjadi seperti lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi?" gadis berponi itu tampak sedikit geli mendengarnya. Tapi ia tak terkikik mengingat musibah yang dialami kekasih teman yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Walaupun tidak mengenal Lee secara langsung, Hinata dapat menebak tabiat atlet lari yang semangatnya kelewatan membara itu berdasarkan cerita-cerita gadis yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu. Entah ada apa dengan tubuhnya itu, ia selalu dapat tersenyum dan ceria walau mendapat cedera macam apapun. Berkata tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, lalu sembuh dengan cepat, meneriakan semangat masa muda, dan mendapat cedera serupa kembali—atau mungkin lebih parah—beberapa hari berikutnya. Terus seperti itu. Dan Tenten selalu akan _ngomel-ngomel_ dan dibalas oleh cengiran khasnya. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, selalu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk mencapai target yang ia buat. Dia adalah laki-laki dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi langit ketujuh, tekad melebihi baja, dengan semangat tak pernah padam—itu yang dikatakan Tenten dengan pipi bersemu beberapa hari lalu. Pantaslah sifatnya seperti itu membuat Tenten bertekuk lutut, mungkin cinta pria _'hijau'_ itu juga tak akan pernah surut—fikir Hinata.

"Tolong kau gantikan aku, _shift_ malamku ini.. aku ingin menjenguk Lee- _kun_. Kumohon.." mata _hazel_ itu memelas, sementara tangan Tenten menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata. "Aku janji besok akan menggantikan _shift_ -mu.."

Sebenarnya bukan pertama kali Tenten seperti ini, ia kadang memohon pada Hinata atau Ayame—karyawan restoran Teuchi lainnya untuk menggantikannya satu atau dua jam menjenguk Lee yang cedera. Kadang juga ia meminta berganti _shift_ pada kedua rekannya seperti sekarang. Hinata dan Ayame juga kadang melakukannya, tapi tidak sesering Tenten. Paman Teuchi juga tak begitu mempermasalahkannya, asal restoran miliknya tetap bisa buka dan karyawannya bisa melayani dengan baik, ia tak masalah. Lagi pula, ia menggaji karyawannya berdasarkan jam kerja, jadi tidak ada kata tidak adil atau sejenisnya.

Restoran Teuchi adalah restoran jepang yang tak begitu besar, tapi pelanggannya hampir senantiasa ramai tiap harinya. Dengan tiga pelayan yang cantik dengan _shift_ mereka masing-masing. Hinata—pagi hinga jelang sore. Ayame—siang hingga petang. Dan Tenten—sore hingga malam. Sengaja menempatkan dua karyawan pada jam-jam sibuk. Dan ketiganya tak keberatan.

"Nata- _chan?"_ Tenten bertanya dengan gelisah, takut ditolak, takut merepotkan juga. Sementara Hinata sebenarnya sedikit keberatan, jika ia kerja malam ini, itu berarti ia tak bisa kembali menjenguk ayahnya yang juga di rumah sakit. Karena jika ia ke rumah sakit sepulang kerja, ia harus menginap disana mengingat jam malam yang ia punya. Sementara Hinata baru membawa pulang alas tidurnya tadi pagi untuk dicuci, dan membawa barang sedemikian banyak sepulang kerja dalam keadaan lelah itu sangat... Tapi, melihat Tenten yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya Hinata jadi luluh.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Iya.. _Nee.._ aku akan menggantikanmu." Tak apalah, malam ini ia tak melihat ayahnya dulu. Esok pagi-pagi ia akan ke rumah sakit dan menemani ayahnya seharian.

"Ah! Terimakasih.." serunya memeluk Hinata. "Aku janji akan menggantikan _shift_ -mu besok!" ucapnya sambil memisahkan diri.

Hinata bergumam dan mengembangkan senyum, "Sudah sana, cepat sana jenguk pacar _Nee-san!"_

"Kau mengusirku?" sebalnya Tenten pura-pura. "Baiklah, aku akan menjenguk si bodoh itu. Dia mungkin terlalu cinta dengan rumah sakit. Awas saja dia berselingkuh dengan perawat disana." Ucapnya sambil meninju telapak tangannya sendiri di depan dada.

Hinata terkikik mendengarnya, "Tidak _nee,_ justru dia sering sakit agar sering bertemu dan mendapat perhatianmu." Godanya pada Tenten.

"Kau ini!" wajah Tenten memerah, tangannya gatal tak tahan mencubit pipi tembam Hinata. Diikuti suara _'OUCH'_ kesakitan dari gadis di depannya. "Sudah ya, aku pergi. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Iya Tenten- _nee.."_ jawab Hinata sambil masih mengusap-usap pipinya. Membalas lambaian Tenten yang menjauh.

Menghela nafas pelan setelah menutup kembali pintu apartemen mungil miliknya, Hinata memandang benda elektronik yang tadi masih bergelut dengannya. Tatapan kosong, sulit diartikan. Memikirkan kembali ayahnya yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit, novel pertamanya, dan calon tulisannya yang masih belum terselesaikan. Mengerejap mata cepat, lalu Ia mempersiapkan diri sebelum bergegas kembali pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **000**_

 _ **.**_

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengajakku ke sini." Ucapan datar itu keluar dari mulut pedas sang Uchiha. Sementara sahabatnya tak lagi kaget, hanya nyengir tak berdosanya. Sesuai janji, mereka memang bertemu di kafe dekat universitas Naruto. Tapi bukannya masuk di kafe-ramah-dompet-mahasiswa itu, mereka justru memilih berjalan sepuluh menit dan men-dampar-kan diri ke restoran Ichiraku kesayangan seseorang dari mereka. Jangan bertanya, kau-JELAS-tahu-siapa. Yah, walaupun harga yang tercantum di sini tidak membuat kantongmu menjerit, tapi mengingat seorang di depanmu adalah penggila masakan olahan mie itu, maka berdoa saja semoga tagihan kartu kredit tak meroket sepulang nanti.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Aku sudah bosan makan di sana.." Omong kosong. Ia bahkan sudah makan ramen sebelum ia belajar berjalan. "Aku tidak tau kau bisa bosan pada makanan.." tajam, seperti biasa. "Kalau begitu aku do'akan kau bosan makan ramen suatu saat."

"Hahaha! Itu tidak akan berhasil. Sekalipun aku bosan makan ramen, Paman Ichiraku akan selalu membuatkanku ramen yang membuat rasa cintaku pada ramen bertambah setiap harinya." Tawanya tertahan. "Ah, sebaiknya kita langsung memesan saja. Ah! Itu dia! Hinata!" panggil Naruti pada seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ yang kemudian mendekat pada mereka. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir kuda, terlihat cekatan namun anggun di saat yang bersamaan.

Benak Sasuke terusik mendengar nama _itu_. Menoleh, kemudian tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak seolah ada listrik statis yang menyulut sarafnya kala retinanya menangkap _sosok itu._ Dadanya berderum, tak mau bekerjasama, kala _dia_ mendekat. Tubuhnya terpaku, nafasnya sesak saat ia dan _sosok itu_ hanya dipisahkan meja. Dan kewarasannya.. terculik setelah senyum mengembang dari wajah yang selalu mengiringi imajinasi liarnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END or TBC ?  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Saya belum pernah menamatkan ff MC, apalagi rate M. Saya nyerah ama ff MC saya sendiri /geplak**

 **dan setiap ngetik adegan menjurus tangan saya sama kaya Hinata di atas /lol**

 **Jika ada yang mau rewrite silahkan PM saya..**

* * *

 _ **18/10/15**_

 _ **The Novelis**_ by _ **AAN**_


	2. Ramen

"Lee lagi ya?"

Belum sempat Hinata meletakkan tas selempangnya dan mengganti seragam, sudah diberondong pertanyaan dengan nada sinis dari Ayame. Hinata tak membalas, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kadang aku berharap mereka putus saja." Sungutnya.

"Jangan begitu, Ayame- _san_.." ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan tasnya ke loker, mengambil seragam _maid_ -nya dan menyiapkannya.

"Haah, enak ya kalau punya pacar, bisa diperhatiin kalau sakit." Ujar Ayame sarkastik, namun ada nada iri yang terkandung di dalamnya. "Tapi kalau pacarnya sampai ngerepotin seperti ini lebih baik tidak punya pacar sekalian." Ucap Ayame sambil mendengus. Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli, lalu melepas sejenak kacamatanya.

"Sudahlah, mereka itu sedang dimabuk cinta, jadi biarkan saja." Ucap Hinata berlagak seolah dirinya ahli perasaan, sambil berusaha membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja kebesarannya. "Lagipula kenapa Ayame- _san_ masih di sini? Nanti Paman Teuchi marah lagi."

"Ya, ya.. Tapi, sekalipun aku bolos seharian ayahku tidak akan memecatku sebagai anaknya." Canda Ayame.

Ayame adalah anak Teuchi. Itu sebabnya Hinata agak segan terhadap perempuan yang lima tahun lebih tua satunya itu. Ayame lebih memilih membantu sebagai pelayan restoran ayahnya daripada menelantarkan usaha ayahnya. Pun, Ayame meminta pada ayahnya agar ia diperlakukan dan digaji selayaknya pelayan lain, tidak pilih kasih. Ayame ingin dia terlibat dari bawah, bukan dari atas atau hanya duduk berpangku tangan.

"Baiklah, cepat ganti baju. Oh ya! Awas ada yang mengintip." Ucap Ayame sedikit berbisik di kalimat akhir. Hinata hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi.

 **.**

 **×ω×**

 **.**

Suasana restoran Ichiraku ramai malam itu, hingga paman Teuchi kewalahan menghadapi pesanan pelanggannya. Ayame berjalan mondar-mandir sedikit berlari dari meja ke meja lain, melayangkan teriakan pesanan pada ayahnya.

Hinata yang baru selesai mengganti seragamnya dan memakai kacamatanya kembali, kaget ketika Ayame menghampirinya dengan wajah yang penuh keringat. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata malam ini ramai. Cepat catat pesanan. Aku akan mengantarkan ini pada pelanggan." Ucapnya sambil menggedikkan dagu ke nampan yang menampung dua mangkuk ramen dan dua jus jeruk.

"Ayame!"

"Iya, ayah.." teriak Ayame mendengar nada penuh peringatan dari ayahnya. Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah meluncur mengantarkan nampan yang ia bawa pada pelanggannya.

Tepat ketika Hinata mengambil _note_ dan bolpoin dari sakunya, terdengar seseorang yang memanggil —lebih tepatnya meneriakkan— namanya. Itu pelanggan tetap restoran Ichiraku, sekaligus teman almarhum kakaknya—Naruto Namikaze. Tapi bukan karena teriakan darinya yang membuatnya mematung sesaat —Hinata sudah biasa mendapati pemuda kuning itu makan disini— melainkan seseorang lain yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

Seseorang yang tak begitu akrab secara harfiah, namun namanya terus membekas di hatinya.

.

.

 **Story by Natsumidouri**

Semua chara milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Absurd, dsb.

DLDR!

.

.

"Ada.. yang.. bisa.. saya bantu?" tanya Hinata dengan setiap jeda di kalimatnya. Telunjuk tangan kanannya mendorong kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser, sementara jari-jari yang lain masih menggenggam bolpoin.

Adalah hal yang wajar jika Hinata menjadi kikuk pada orang yang tak begitu akrab dengannya. Tapi bukan Hinata jika ia menjadi gugup untuk menawarkan pesanan pada pelanggan. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya, bahkan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan satu tarikan nafas. Selalu mengucapkannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, tapi tak pernah _ngadat_ di setiap penggalan kata dan tak lebih dari tiga detik. Tapi.. Entah kenapa, berhadapan dengan pelanggannya kali ini membuat Hinata bergerak tak nyaman sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau selalu saja terlalu formal begitu. Ah! Kau ingat Sasuke kan? Dulu kami pernah belajar bersama dengan kakakmu..." sedetik kemudian, Naruto tahu ia salah. "Aah, maaf. Kalau begitu, aku pesan, _eum.."_

Hinata hanya diam mematung memandang meja yang datar, tanpa menyimak dengan benar apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. Walaupun Hinata sedari tadi masih menunduk, ia merasa.. seseorang lainnya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ouh, sejak kapan Hinata menjadi percaya diri seperti ini? ' _Tidak, Nata, dia tidak memperharikanmu. Jangan_ _ **kepedean**_ _!'_ Makinya pada diri sendiri. Dan sekarang, jantungnya memberontak minta kabur dari rangkaian jeruji bernama _os. costae._ Bagus sekali.

"Aku pesan _curry ramen beef_ dengan tambahan naruto yang banyak! Lalu jus jeruk satu gelas! Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku, sake dua botol." Obsidian Sasuke mengerjap pelan. "Kau yakin tidak memesan yang lain?" dengan nada heran, Naruto bertanya. "Tidak, kurasa.. aku membutuhkannya sekarang." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk yakin.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Satu _curry ramen beef_ dengan tambahan _naruto,_ satu jus jeruk dan dua botol sake!"

"A-aah, ya. Satu _curry ramen beef_ dengan tambahan _naruto,_ satu jus jeruk dan dua botol _sake._ Ada yang lain?" Hinata mengulangi dan menawarkan, yang dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto. "Eum, baiklah. _Kashikomarimashita_." Hinata sedikit membungkuk lalu bergegas berbalik.

 _ **.**_

 **-ω-**

 _ **.**_

Hinata tak tahu bahwa seluruh gerak-geriknya tak lepas dari pengawasan sepasang manik obsidian. Lewat ekor matanya, ia memperhatikan setiap detil, bagaimana Hinata berbalik menyampaikan pesanan kepada sang koki, bagaimana Hinata berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju meja lainnya untuk mencatat pesanan, lalu berbalik menuju koki lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan bibir, kala sesekali gadis itu menabrak ujung meja yang kosong karena kecerobohannya, berusaha lincah tapi tetap kikuk. Itu sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Dan kegiatan Sasuke, tertangkap basah oleh Naruto.

"Dia cantik ya, _Teme?_ " tanya Naruto jahil.

Sasuke berguman tanpa sadar, tiga detik berikutnya ia salah tingkah. "Apa maksudmu?" Oh, Uchiha dengan segala sifat _tsundere_ -nya! Sekalipun sudah tertangkap basah, ia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa.

Naruto terkekeh. Kekehan yang menyebalkan—tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Tak berapa lama tunggal Namikaze berdehem. "Kau ingat Neji kan?" Tentu saja ingat. Siapa yang tidak ingat pada teman—lebih tepatnya kenalan atau teman sekelas—yang punya adik yang dapat membuat jantungmu meloncat-loncat? Tapi, kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba membicarakan nama _calon-_ **coret** _-kakak-_ **coret** _-iparnya-_ **coret** itu dengan nada penuh, penyesalan? Atau kesedihan? Dan tidak biasanya Naruto langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mengingat ia baru saja mendapat _'angkapan besar_ dalam tanda kutip; **Sasuke memperhatikan gadis! Ini bukan akhir dunia kan?**

Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat gerakan naik turun kepala Sasuke atas pertanyaannya. "Enam bulan yang lalu.." Naruto menarik nafas dan menahannya. "Ada kecelakaan tunggal. Seluruh penumpang, meninggal di tempat. Si pengemudi, masih sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit tapi belum sadar hingga sekarang." Naruto masih berusaha mengatur suaranya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis, kenapa sahabatnya tiba-tiba bercerita kecelakaan. Apa itu keluarganya? Atau seseorang yang mereka kenal?

Seolah mengetahui apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, Naruto melanjutkan, "Yang kecelakaan adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Penumpangnya adalah Neji dan Hanabi—si bungsu. Mereka meninggal. Dan si pengemudi, dia Hiashi Hyuuga—ayah Hinata." Dan Sasuke, tak bisa lebih melebarkan matanya untuk keluar dari tempatnya.

.

 **=ω=**

.

Setengah sebelas restoran ramen Ichiraku tutup, dan Hinata baru bisa keluar dari tempat ia bekerja setengah jam kemudian. Mengeratkan jaket ungu gelapnya, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri kala angin malam yang dingin menyapa alat indranya. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, Hinata berhenti, mematung kaget melihat sesosok laki-laki yang masih mengenakan setelan kemeja mahal yang beberapa jam lalu saat makan bersama sahabatnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan kap mobil sebagai sendarannya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana bahan yang melekat pada kaki jenjangnya. Itu pose yang begitu.. begitu.. **AH!** Ayolah apa kata yang pas untuk orang yang didepannya ini?

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan pose seolah tengah menunggu seseorang yang _special_. Udara disekitar Hinata seolah menipis kala mata jelaga itu menatap dirinya yang masih memikirkan kemungkinan tadi.

Oh, astaga! kenapa orang ini suka sekali mencuri napas Hinata hingga tercekat?

"Hinata." Panggilnya dengan nada tenang. Bibirnya naik sekilas tapi masih kentara mengingat wajah _lempeng_ yang ia biasa pasang. Hinata berdehem sebelum kemudian ia berbalik memanggil, "Ucchiha _-san._ " dengan tersendat di huruf c.

Pria itu menaikkan alis. "Seingatku, dulu kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

"Ah! Eto _,_ aku pikir mungkin Uchiha- _san_ merasa keberatan." Hinata sedikit bertanya di ujung kalimat.

"Tidak, justru akan aneh jika kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiklah.. Eum, Sasuke _-nii._ " Ragu-ragu, Hinata kemudian memanggil nama itu.

"Begitu lebih baik." Hinata mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tali tas selempangnya saat ia melihat kembali –setelah sekian lama– sesuatu yang muncul ketika _'sang cinta monyet'_ nya itu tersenyum lebar. Lesung pipi. Lesung pipi yang sangat manis dan begitu mempesona.

 _Kami-sama!_ Hinata gagal jantung sekarang!

"Ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika kuantar?" tawarnya setelah melihat jam tangan mahal yang melekat di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, tidak usah! Aku tidak mau merepotkan." Menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat kepalanya, Hinata menolak.

"Ini hampir tengah malam. Terlalu berbahaya untuk ukuran gadis sepertimu pulang sendirian. Ayo!" Hinata merasa seperti diseret paksa sekarang. Tangan besar itu menggenggam lengan Hinata lembut tapi ada sedikit paksaan di dalamnya. Tanda tak mau ditolak. Dan apa maksud dari _'gadis sepertimu'_?

Lalu, bisakah seseorang memberi tahu jenis-pertemuan-kembali macam apa ini? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bertemu kau lalu –bukannya menanyakan kabar atau apa– dia malah menyeretmu untuk masuk dalam tunggangan mewahnya? Ini aneh. Semoga kau tidak dijebak. Tapi, kalau dijebak oleh _dia_ sih..

Sesampainya Hinata duduk pada kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi, Sasuke menjalankan _porsche_ sewarna matanya dengan tenang. Begitu pula Hinata, ia hanya diam tak tau harus berkata apa. Hinata tak berani menatap langsung orang itu, ia hanya sesekali melirik kaca jedela untuk melihat bayangan sang Uchiha.

Kedua orang itu hening dalam kecanggungan. Kecanggungan yang menggelitik, dimana ada detak jantung yang tak normal, nafas tak beraturan, dan gerak tubuh yang gelisah. Semua buah dari salah tingkah.

Yang Hinata pikir hanya dirinya yang mengalaminya. Sementara seseorang di sebelahnya terlihat tenang dengan segala kontrol yang ia punya. Padahal Sasuke mati-matian menyembunyikannya. Dan Hinata tak tau itu.

"Sudah sampai," Hinata terperanjat dari lamunannya. Ia membalas tatapan hangat pria itu. Sedikit heran, kenapa orang ini tau dimana ia tinggal? "Aku bertanya pada Naruto tadi." Apa dia paranormal?

"Aah, kalau begitu.. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, aku.."

"Tunggu." Pria itu memotong ucapan Hinata dan menahannya dengan genggaman pada lengan Hinata. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Senang rasanya bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ingin rasanya Hinata segera mengatakan bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi salahkan lidahnya yang berubah jadi kelu kala senyum kembali mengembang dari wajah itu. Senyum itu terasa sama tapi juga berbeda dengan _oase_ di padang pasir, atau hujan di tengah kabut asap. Mungkin sama-sama menenangkan dan membahagiakan, namun kegugupan juga menyerang objek senyuman. "Aku.. Juga." Lirihnya diiringi ricuhnya suara jantung.

"Apa kau selalu pulang jam segini?" Entah kenapa Hinata rasa, ada rasa tidak suka yang terselip. Lalu Hinata menjelaskan dengan jujur, tentang kapan _shift_ -nya tiba dan termasuk rekannya yang 'kadang' minta untuk berganti _shift_ dengannya. "Kau sudah berapa lama bekerja disana?" Hampir satu tahun, kiranya. Mereka _sedikit_ berbincang tentang pekerjaan Hinata, rekannya, paman Teuchi dan restoran. Oh, itu bukan _sedikit._

Hinata tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa lepas berbicara dengan orang yang baru ia temui lagi setelah lima tahun, terlebih dengan orang ini. Mungkin karena mereka membicarakan pekerjaan sebagai topik sehingga Hinata tidak merasa berat.

Hinata undur diri ketika ia –tak sengaja– melihat jam tangan Sasuke yang menunjukkan sepuluh menit sebelum berganti hari.

"Sa-sasuke- _nii.."_ Hinata menahan napas ketika Sasuke membantunya melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Itu tadi dekat sekali! Hinata bahkan bisa mencium aroma musk Sasuke. Dan mengira-ngira berasal dari mana itu. Parfum? Sabun mandi? atau _shampoo?_

"Hanya ingin membantu." senyum maut itu kembali keluar.

Sebelum jantung Hinata keluar dari tempatnya, ia membenarkan letak selempangnya gugup lalu berusaha keluar dari mobil, tapi..

"Ouh!" jidat yang tertutup poni menjadi korban. _Memalukan!_

"Hati-hati." Sasuke terkekeh samar, dan Hinata malu setengah mati.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Dan berbicara lebih banyak." Ucap sang pemberi tumpangan pada Hinata ketika ia sudah keluar dari mobil. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak sungkan mengacak rambut indigonya gemas, seperti dulu. Untungnya, ia tak tau kalau perlakuannya itu sungguh membuat hati Hinata belingsatan.

"Aku juga. Hati-hati di jalan.." Hinata sempat mendengar gumaman lirih Sasuke sebelum ia pergi. Setelah mobil itu menghilang, nafas Hinata baru bisa kembali normal.

' _Kami-sama'_ sebutnya dalam hati bersama degub jantung yang masih bertalu. Karena hanya Dia yang tau, bagaimana sukma Hinata berteriak tak waras hanya karena senyum dan perlakuan kecil dari laki-laki itu.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Saya bingung mau kasih judul apa cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, review, fol apalagi fav cerita ini.**

 **Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian –mengingat saya begitu amatir dan cerita/tulisan saya jauh dari kata 'baik'–**

Terakhir **–**

* * *

 _ **.**_

Sasuke sedikit kasar membanting tubuhnya ke _bed_ miliknya. Membiarkan per kasur sedikir melontarkan dirinya berapa kali. Mencoba mengatur nafas dan merileksan dirinya. Tubuhnya mungkin tidak lelah, tapi pikirannya begitu.

Jantung dan perasaannya masih bergejolak tak tentu setelah mendapat _special guest_ hari ini. Dalam posisi dan keadaan yang sama sekali tak ia bayangkan.

Memijit kepalanya pelan, ia teringat kembali cerita sahabat kuningnya tentang kemalangan yang menimpa keluarga gadis itu. Sewot karena ia baru tahu sekarang. Jika saja ia mengetahuinya lebih cepat, jika saja..

Tidak. Sekalipun ia mengetahuinya lebih cepat, ia tak dapat menjadi peraduan untuk tempat bersandar gadis itu. Mengingat enam bulan yang lalu ia tengah dalam puncak kesibukan demi memenuhi sumpahnya sendiri untuk menyandang gelar master tahun ini. Jadi ia tak bisa seenaknya pulang ke Jepang. Ia mengumpat akan fakta itu.

Ia sedikit bersyukur bahwa dalam perbincangan mereka Sasuke tak keceplosan membicarakan tentang kecelakaan itu. Tidak. Ia tak ingin membuat _momment_ yang harusnya penuh degub jantung menjadi penuh haru. Jelas ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu lalu mengingat kembali usahanya melakukan pendekatan pada gadisnya. Ia merutuki ketidakberdayaannya dalam hal menguasai diri ketika berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri mengingat ia sedikit kasar. Belum lagi ia tak bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik selama perjalanan mereka.

Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu. Bagaimana begitu inginnya pemuda itu membawa si gadis Hyuuga dalam dekapannya sejak awal matanya mendapati sosok itu. Bagaimana gemasnya ia akan tingkah ceroboh dan kikuk gadis itu. Bagaimana ia memperhatikan cara bibir peach itu mengeluarkan kata sedikit terbata, atau cara bibir bawahnya digigit gugup. Bagaimana begitu inginnya Sasuke untuk menahan gadis indigo itu tetap di mobilnya, menculik membawa dirinya ke tempat jauh. Berhenti di suatu tempat sepi, lalu mereka berma—

Saat baru bisa melihat keseluruhan gadis itu –karena tak bergerak kesana kemari– sepulang kerja, ia kini sangat sadar bahwa gadisnya bukan lagi anak SMP kelas tiga usia empatbelas, tapi gadis cantik yang telah tumbuh dengan segala aset yang tertutupi pakaian kedodorannya. Gadisnya sudah dewasa sekarang.

' _Dan siap menjadi wanita!'_ bisikan setan memenuhi pikirannya, enyahlah!

 _Kuso! Apa yang kau pikiran!_ Sekarang ia pantas disebutkan _Teme_. Si brengsek dengan pikiran liar yang memenuhi otaknya. Sejak kapan ia begitu mesum seperti sekarang?

Sasuke rasa, ia butuh mandi air dingin sekarang.

Kali ini mungkin Sasuke bisa mengontrol keinginannya. Tapi bagaimana lain kali? Semoga saja bisa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **ENOUGH? OR MORE?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **07/11/15  
**_

 **Kedok** by _**AAN**_


End file.
